1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an optical fiber bundle to manufacture an optical fiber bundle formed by bundling optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general manufacturing method of an optical fiber bundle is briefly described below.
A base material of an optical fiber is melted by a melt apparatus. The melting member is linearly drawn and wound around a drum-type winding member. The wound member is formed as optical fibers, and the optical fibers are bundled so that an optical fiber bundle is formed.
Major manufacturing methods of optical fiber bundles are disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-8935 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-208115.